


铁笼捆绑脑洞：禁锢（我凯）

by chongaixiaomeiren



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongaixiaomeiren/pseuds/chongaixiaomeiren





	铁笼捆绑脑洞：禁锢（我凯）

K急匆匆回到卧室，果然看到那个多日来魂牵梦绕的小明星a乖乖的坐在床边上，忽然觉得心情大好，心想着别管你少爷脾气多硬气，最后还不是逃不出我的手心得乖乖就范，a垂着毛茸茸的小脑袋看不清表情，手指在膝盖上纠结在一起都掐红了，他看出他的紧张，想起也不过是个十七岁的孩子，心便软下来，动作也不自觉地温柔起来，他伸出手轻轻抬起a小巧的下巴，看到那双清纯无辜却总无意间撩人勾魂儿的桃花眼盈着泪光，眼角鼻头红红的，唇色还是淡淡的，他摸索着他柔嫩的唇瓣，想着他笑起来还会露出两颗可爱的小虎牙，一派纯真无邪的样子，心里更是多了点不忍，“怎么哭了？怕吗？”

a没做声，只是无声的挣脱了他的手把脸别开不看他，K明白a这是在无声的反抗了，只是笑笑倒是没在意，他一向喜欢有点脾气的宠物，享受那个驯服的过程，K起来倒了两杯红酒，一杯递到a面前，摸着他的头柔声说，“第一次吗？喝点酒吧，喝了就不会紧张了，你乖一点，我会好好对你的。” 

a看着酒杯愣了一会，最后干脆自暴自弃的拿起来酒一饮而尽，K看着a渐渐醉红的小脸，也满意的一饮而尽，K朝a走了几步便一头栽倒在地毯上，a终于放弃伪装眼神清明起来，他起来踢了踢K，确认他确实被自己的下在酒里的迷药迷倒了一时半刻都醒不过来，这药性厉害，他自己提前吃了解药才敢一口喝下去。K是黑道大佬，别墅戒备森严，他只能用这种方法混进来，尽快在K醒来之前拿到东西逃出去，不然后果不堪设想。他迅速脱下衣服换上一身黑色紧身衣，从窗口用绳索爬了出去，K静静的躺在地上，慢慢睁开了眼睛，轻轻说了一句，“有趣了。”

三个小时后，K坐在沙发上悠然自得的品着红酒，欣赏着被双手捆绑吊在地下密室铁笼里的a，a已经被吊在这里两个多小时，脚尖刚能着地，全身的重量压在捆住手腕的黑皮绳上，胳膊已经又痛又麻渐渐失去了知觉，双腿也发软使不上劲儿，他好像病又犯了，浑身无力冒着冷汗，却忍着一声不吭，他知道更痛苦的拷问还在后边，好在两个小时前他已经拿到他们的犯罪证据拷贝到芯片上，藏到了一个只有他和接头人知道的地方，那人会把东西带出去，破解密码进入密室拿到证据，他的任务已经完成，虽然他不幸被捉住了。

K打量着这个默默忍受着痛苦的纤弱少年，黑色紧身衣勾勒出他细的不可思议的腰线，浑圆挺翘的屁股和笔直修长的双腿，他已经无力踮起脚尖，只能依靠捆绑手腕的黑皮绳支撑身体重量，绳子在他白皙的手腕上摩擦勒出一道道血痕，他微微喘息，脸色惨白，冷汗打湿了他的头发，从他的刘海上滴落下来，一双勾魂儿的桃花眼也逐渐迷蒙的失去了焦距。

K忽然想起手下给他汇报的a的调查资料，原来他只把a当成一个他看上的普通小明星而已，这一查却发现a确实身份不简单，王氏集团的小少爷，虽然是养子却备受老爷子和大哥宠爱，隐姓埋名混进娱乐圈，化名夏常安，还有一个当警察局长的亲叔叔，怪不得少爷脾气，硬气的很，得罪了一群追逐他的老板还能依然大红大紫混的风生水起，只是这位少爷一向身子骨不太好，有个低血糖的毛病，K不明白他为什么不好好在家享受他的少爷生活，偏要来混娱乐圈，混娱乐圈倒也罢了又怎么混成了一个小卧底的，要刺激要玩也随便，只是不该惹上了他，道上的人都知道他的手段，也都知道他最恨有人骗他。

看着a垂着的小脑袋，K冷冷的下令，“把他弄醒。”

一桶冰水从a头上浇下去，他全身湿透了，却也被激的清醒过来，抬起一双猫儿一样的桃花眼冷冷的看着K毫无惧色，K看着他眼里的沉静和不屑，突然笑起来，这个骄傲的小猫咪真的太对他的胃口，除了之前在他房间为了骗他装成楚楚可怜的样子，其他任何境地总是居高临下一副俯视他不可侵犯的样子，总能撩的他心里痒痒的，很想捉到手里好好调教一番让他驯服，可是自己又偏偏喜欢他桀骜不驯的样子，心里也是矛盾，“我应该怎么称呼？王大明星。。。王少爷。。。还是王警官？我只能说你很有胆色，敢这么骗我的人你是第一个。”

K站起来慢慢走到a面前，隔着笼子看着他，a把头别开根本不想看他，午夜的地下室很冰冷，他看着这个浑身湿透的少年不可抑制的微微发抖，却倔强的抿着发紫的嘴唇，晶莹的水珠顺着他纤长的睫毛，小巧的下巴滴落下来，划过刚刚发育青涩的喉结，流到胸口，湿透的紧身衣紧贴在他身上，遮掩不住小小的突起，他像一只被捏住脖子垂死的黑天鹅，透着一种高贵绝望的美丽，优雅而神秘，脆弱又性感。

K抑制着亲吻他脖子的冲动，从手下那里接过一个小杯子放到他嘴边，“你好像低血糖犯了，喝点糖水吧，不然撑不了多久。”a如他所料的别过头，K笑着喝了一口，强硬的扶住他的后脑亲上他冰冷的唇瓣，舌头撬开他的唇齿，把糖水渡过去，a的理智是厌恶拒绝的，可是身体求生的本能却让他不由自主吸取这唯一甜蜜温暖的源头，咽下的糖水让他有了一点点温暖，麻木的嘴唇终于感觉到K舔过他上颚和虎牙的到处撩拨的舌头，他报复的咬了一口，血腥味弥漫开，K终于退开擦了擦嘴唇的血迹笑了，“真是野性难驯。”

K捏住a的下巴强迫他看着自己的眼睛，感受着指尖完全冰冷的体温不知为什么有点急躁起来，“听着，我并没有太多耐心，你只要告诉我你拷贝的东西在哪，还有内鬼是谁，我可以放你走。不然后边发生的事，我保证你会后悔。”

a看着他笑了，虽然脸色惨白却依然好看的要命，“你把我当三岁小孩吗，K先生，我什么都不知道。”

K黑着脸退回沙发坐下，后边有手下举起了鞭子，a平静的闭上眼睛，K皱着眉挥退了手下，给a上刑拷问他确实是舍不得的，但是他必须把内鬼找出来。“给他试试新药。”a挣扎中被注射了一小管不明药物， 他担心是那种吐真剂一类的药物，狠狠的咬了自己的嘴唇用疼痛保持清醒，他看K挥了挥手，手下们就依次离开了，心中反而不安起来。

K打开笼子贴近他，拇指轻轻抚弄着他的唇瓣把他嘴唇上的鲜血涂抹开，艳丽的鲜红衬着他惨白的脸色有一种异常妖艳的美，K忍不住轻轻吻住他，低声抱怨，“你就是个自讨苦吃的小东西。”a觉得自己冰冷的身体从深处渐渐燥热起来，却依然瘫软无力，他无力反抗K的揉捏抚摸和刻意撩拨，湿冷沉重的外衣被一点点剥开褪下，身体反而燥热轻盈起来，他赤裸着落入一个干燥温暖的怀抱，他感到带着枪茧的手指肆意揉捏玩弄着他敏感的身体，柔软的唇舌允吸着他的脖子锁骨和胸前的红豆，他无力挣扎只能压抑着破碎的呻吟，像只小猫一样低低呜咽，“恩。。。啊，不要碰那里。。。放开。。。”“告诉我那个人是谁？”“恩。。。我不知道，我真的不知道。。。”唯一一点理智全部用来守住秘密。他终于无法忍受伸到下面肆意玩弄揉捏着他腿间的手指，在一片白光中呻吟哭泣着彻底昏了过去。


End file.
